Hell Hath No Fury
by Sesshomaru's Angel Bride
Summary: Wow, is Dumbledor in trouble. He should know better than to mess with an angry girl. Dumbledor bashing, Ron/Hermione bashing if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell Hath No Fury

**Title: Hell Hath No Fury**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Harry had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts and was back at the Dursley's, locked in his "room" and being treated as a slave.

'Oh, if his classmates could only see him now, the great Harry Potter being treated just like a house elf.'

It was 11:58 p.m. at night on July the 31st, "two minutes until I'm 16," thought Harry.

As the digital clock flashed 12:00 a.m. Harry felt like the bones in his chest were being crushed and doubled over in agony. His entire body burned so much that he finally passed out from the pain.

Harry woke about an hour later feeling stiff and numb and after a few seconds got up off the floor noticing that his glasses had fallen off while he was out cold but the thing that surprised him was that he could see everything crystal clear.

" What's going on?" Harry asked himself and looked down at his body intent on checking for injuries but was instead shocked to see that he had breasts. Harry's eyes grew large and raced to the mirror in his room, the first thing that he noticed was that his body was now most definitely female complete with a slim, gorgeously attractive figure and nice full breasts that were not overly large.

Harry realized that he was a she and the body was most definitely her own because she found it more comfortable than her previous male form and was not shy about her body like she was with her male form. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. Harry looked out of his window and saw an owl with a package and let the wary owl inside of his room. The owl flew inside and settled on her bed waiting for her to relieve it of it's obviously heavy package.

Harry quickly untied the package from the owl and noticed that it had the Gringotts crest on it, shaking herself out of her stupor she first offered the owl that had brought the package food and water from Hedwig's bowls. The owl gratefully accepted and settled down to rest.

Harry turned her attention back to the package resting on her bed and packaging around the outside and found a pretty big box inside with a letter addressed to her on top. She ripped open the envelope and nearly passed out when she saw who it was from. She was even more shocked by what the letter brought to light about her life so far.

AN. Hello everyone I hope you liked it. So what do you think should I keep going or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 2**

The letter that Harry had received not moments ago was from her mother Lily who had been long dead. But what was a real shocker was that the letter her mother wrote to her was literally about to make her pass out again.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this now it means that it is your sixteenth birthday and the transfiguration spells that I placed on you have worn off for good and shown you how you were born a beautiful girl. I have so much to tell you and a very short time in which to do it before bloody Potter returns. The first thing you should know baby is that I am a pure-blood, the only daughter of the great Lord Garret Grindlewald. It is because of this that I have most likely been killed if it was discovered._

_Do Not, I repeat Do Not trust Dumbledore, he is a power hungry bastard and will do anything to get and hold on to it. Don't fall for Dumbledore's treacherous lies baby your grandfather was a gentle man whom only really showed his teeth when innocents were in danger of being killed and contrary to popular belief he never hurt innocents or made any cloak and dagger deals with the Nazi's. Please believe me when I say that your father is the same way and onto the subject of your father; your father my baby is the apprentice of my late father Alexandros Slytherine also known as Lord Voldemort and known as Tom Marvolo Riddle at Hogwarts._

After reading that part of her mother's letter Harry passed out from the shock of the unexpected information. She woke again about twenty minutes later and braced herself to read the rest of her mother's letter.

_At this point I hope you are conscious and read to read some more. Please let me explain how we really got together, because I can just imagine the look of horror on your face thinking that he was way too old for me._

'Well, mom's creepy,' Harry suddenly decided because that was exactly the kind of look she had on her face.

_Garret Grindlewald was born with The Sight and saw that he would loose to Dumbledore that day so in the months leading up to the battle he made plans for my mother, his apprentice and his most trusted friend Marcus Evans to disappear with all of them and his unborn child, that's my beautiful self by the way._

_At the final battle with Dumbledore, my father lost the battle and also lost the wand that was created for you alone my daughter, the Elder Wand which you should know is a Hollow, one of three to be exact. The Hollows are the Elder wand that was in my father's possession and now in Bumbles' possession, the Invisibility Cloak which I later discovered was in bloody Potter's possession and Last but not least the Blade of Erised which resides in the Mirror of Erised which is located at Hogwarts. All of the Hollows belong to you honey don't let Dumbledore get them they're yours by birth right._

_Anyway, I'm sorry I got off track there dear, now where was I? Oh, right at the final battle my father was gravely injured but before Bumbles could deliver the final blow he left his entire army with one final order, to serve you, the reborn Kaiserin der Schwärzung. Haven't you ever noticed that you don't really dislike dark magic and that dark wizards always flock to you like moths to a flame. They feel your magic, no matter how subtle the pull may be to them, they feel the need to gain your approval and favor. You my daughter are the Kaiserin der Schwärzung, the Empress of Darkness, the lliberator, Giver and Creator._

_In the box I have given you some clothes, put them on, a portkey to the Grindlewald Family Fortress, a potion to unlock all your magical knowledge and your other wand that will serve you almost like the Elder wand until you can get it back, personally I would walk into Hogwarts and say, "Elder Wand come to your master," and enjoy the look of fury on Bumbles face as the wand flew out of his robes into your hands, oh I wish I was there to see it in person. Good luck my child on your hard path and remember I will always love you._

_May you reign long,_

_Lily Slytherin nee Grindlewald_

_P.S. I almost forgot to tell you your real name. What your father and I named you was Selesta Ophelia Slytherin._

**From this point on Harry will be called Selesta**

Selesta cried long and hard after reading her mother's letter but reminded herself that she had things to do and wiped her tears away. She then turned her attention to the box her mother had mention in her letter and opened it finding battle robes inside with the Grindlewald Family crest on them and she put them on admiring herself in the mirror, they fit her perfectly. She turned from the mirror and found the wand her mother had mentioned in the box and picked it up, instantly she felt the power flow through her and smirked as her dark magic flared up in ecstasy. Selesta then picked up the potion, uncorked the vial and quickly swallowed it, suddenly her mind flooded with magical knowledge both known and lost it did not surprise her to know instinctively that her knowledge was self updating she would know when new spell were created and by whom.

Selesta tucked her mother's letter into a pocket in her robes and collected her Invisibility Cloak putting it into the box her things had come in. She decided that everything else belonged to Harry Potter and he no longer existed so everything else would stay and finally she looked at the Holly Phoenix wand and snapped it in glee giggling to herself and dropped the now destroyed wand on the floor. She grabbed the portkey and disappeared into the night with a soft swish.

Moments later the Order members flew through the door and saw the snapped wand of Harry Potter on the floor.

_AN: Well what do you think? Do you like it? It's a bit of a cliffy. Don't kill me!!_

_A special thanks to WorldLingo Free Online Translator._

_Kaiserin der Schwärzung- Empress of Darkness_

_I will try to update about twice a week._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Order members looked into the room which Harry Potter was supposed to be in with horror stricken looks on there faces. Harry Potter was missing and all of his things were still in the house as far as they could tell but the important thing to them was that Harry Potter was missing and they had no clue as to where he was.

" Le… Lemos," Tonks said in a very shaky voice so that they could get a better look at the room and find any clues as to were Harry had disappeared to. A beam of light shot out of the end Tonks' wand and illuminated parts of the room. She lit areas of the room until her light landed on the floor where a wand, a snapped wand and not just any wand but the snapped wand of Harry Potter lay. Tonks shrieked in fright as the blood drained from her face giving her a ghost like appearance. The shriek that Tonks voiced caught the order members who were also in the room to snap around with their wands raised ready for battle but when they saw that there was nobody besides them in the room they lowered their wands and looked at Tonks with irritated looks on their faces.

" Tonks, what are you shrieking about?" Snape hissed in irritation. He did not want to be there at all but he had to. He hated Potter with all of his being but until his mistress was born he was stuck with the Potter brat. His mother Eline Prince served Lord Grindlewald and was at the final battle where he was defeated by the twinkly-eyed old fool.

His mother said that Lord Grindlewald had said that the Kaiserin der Schwärzung was coming within his lifetime and that they were to serve her. Severus felt proud that he would serve the Kaiserin der Schwärzung and he knew from the point his mother told him about her that he would serve her loyally. Snape was brought out of his musing when Tonks started to point at something.

Tonks shakily pointed at the spot on the floor were Harry's wand now useless wand lay.

Severus looked at where Tonks pointed and smirked on the inside looking at the snapped wand on the floor and all the while he kept his face completely blank. From the looks of it the Potter brat had been kidnapped and his capture or captures had snapped his wand so that he couldn't defend himself against them, whomever they were.

As Severus started to celebrate his good fortune inside his head and making plans to send a fruit basket to whomever had kidnapped Potter the tattoo on his neck started sending gentle, summoning waves through his body that gave comfort and not pain like Voldemorts' mark. His eyes opened wide with shock realizing what the summons ment and nearly start to cry with joy but remembered that he was in a room with Dumbledore's minions and wisely controlled himself making plans to answer the summons as soon as he could and meet his prophesized mistress fore she was summoning them all and only she could activate the Grindlewald army marks.

**Elsewhere**

Selesta landed silently in front of a massive black stoned fortress that made the Hogwarts castle look like the smallest place on the face of the earth.

" Wow," she said in and awed voice looking at the walls of the fortress in admiration. While she shifted her admiring gaze over the fortress she noticed the Grindlewald family Crest and assessed it with great pride. The crest was etched proudly into the dark stone of the fortress, all of a sudden she blinked and did a double-take. She started giggling like a mad woman when she recognized the main symbol in the center of the crest. The necromancers symbol stood proudly in the center of the crest with an elvin sword on either side and around the edges of the crest there were four basilisks.

" Well, that explains the urge I suddenly have to go to a cemetery and take a little midnight stroll," she laughed loudly.

When she finally stopped laughing, she started walking towards the fortress and with a flick of her delicate the gates flew open and walked inside only to be met with dozens of wands pointed at her in a threatening manner.

" Well, isn't this a nice welcome my faithful," She said in a voice that projected authority. The wizards pointing their wands at her suddenly realized something and paled realizing who she was. They practically threw themselves to the floor before her.

" My empress, please forgive us for our disrespect," the one whom she identified as Weinerov said with fear lacing his aura and voice.

Selesta looked at their bowing forms and finally said in a kind voice, " Rise, all of you, I am not upset with you. Your job for the past fourty-five years has been to protect my fortress from intruders, I cannot fault you for doing your duty. Now onto business, you may address me as Lady Selesta, Mistress, Lady Grindlewald or Empress whichever is best for you, am I clear?"

" Yes, my lady," they all said in unison, feeling relief fill them.

She flared her power and they almost turned into puddles of goo before her.

" Come foreward Weinerov," she ordered the man whom had spoken on behalf of the others. Weinerov stepped towards her and asked, " what may I do to serve you Lady Grindlewald?"

Selesta smiled kindly but said nothing as she placed two fingers on the tattoo on his neck and shot spike of dark magic through it summoning the army of her grandfather. Swishes and pops started to be heard outside of the fortress as the first army members started to arrive in a flurry of robes and began making their way into the fortress. The first to make it to her bowed and addressed her with respect.

" My lady welcome back," the woman gushed in loyalty.

" It's good to be back Lady Eline Prince," Selesta said nodding her head in acknowledgement. As the rest made their way inside they were all greated in much the dame fashion until all that could come at the immediate time were finished being acknowledged.

" I want all of you to get a good nights sleep tonight and report tomorrow, in uniform if you please, to the great hall around 11 a.m. for breakfast as I'm not a big fan of early mornings and at that time we will discuss where we go from here, dismissed," she said in a military voice that projected authority. Everyone cleared out of the courtyard and went inside and went to bed knowing that if she was anything like her grandfather they were going to need all the sleep they could get.

AN:

Well everyone here's the next chapter.

What do you think? Do you like it?

Review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, didn't have enough lawyers.

AN: Hey there everyone thank you all for sticking with me and being patient but so far I will be keeping my schedule of two updates a week.

To my faithful readers thank you all for the reviews they keep me going.

Chapter 4

When everyone that was available and free to come that night finally made there way inside and into bed Selesta decided that she needed to get some sleep as well and turned around to make her way inside as well. When she turned around she was slightly annoyed to see Weinerov's little group standing off to her left looking like a bunch of scolded children who had been caught with their hands in the chocolate frog jar.

" Well, everyone has gone to bed and as for you lot, you should go get some sleep as well. We have a long day tomorrow and besides, like I said earlier I'm not going to punish you, now go!" Selesta said and watched Weinerov and his group head inside to bed. As soon as they were all out of sight her facial expression turned into a devious smirk that would have made Snape proud. She had said she wouldn't punish them, she said absolutely nothing about not pranking them.

She may not have been a blood related second generation marauder but she did have great references inside her head. Having a magical self-updating encyclopedia in your head did have it's perks and it would be a crime against all wizarding kind if she didn't share some of her knowledge.

Her mind made up on her course of action she headed inside with every intention of going to bed herself. As she crossed the threshold of the castle she felt the wards transfer to her but what really surprised her was when the castle literally welcomed her home, the castle was sentient.

" **Hello Mistress,"** the castle greeted Selesta in a cheery mood.

' Well, hello there, what's your name my dear?' Selesta asked in her head.

" **Oh, Mistress understands, Mistress can hear,"** the castle said with so much happiness in her voice.

' Yes, mistress understands,' she projected kindly back to the castle.

" **My name Chimera, mistress,"** the castle said.

' Well my dear Chimera, I'm very happy to meet you,' Selesta responded with a smile.

" **Oh, I like you mistress, you just like last master that could understand me," **Chimera giggled.

' could you do me a favor and not let anyone wake me before the sun is over the horizon,' Selesta told the castle.

" **Yes mistress,"** the castle responded before becoming silent once again and leaving Selesta to her thoughts in front of her rooms.

The Imperial rooms were huge and took up the entire third and fourth floors. Selesta promised herself she would explore tomorrow as she opened the door to her bedroom. Unfortunately there was a slight hazard when she opened her bedroom door she was immediately hit in the face by a very enthusiastic black bird who just happened to wrap itself around her head and not let go even when she tried to pry it off.

The bird was so happy to see Selesta that it attached itself to her head for about five minutes until it trilled in happiness, rubbed its head against her cheek affectionately and finally flew back to her perch.

" Crazy bird," Selesta said good naturedly when the bird finally let her go. When the bird let go she had a chance to see what kind of bird it was and noticed that it was a black phoenix. ' Nice,' she thought to herself.

" I'm going to bed okay, wake me up an hour after the sun rises please," Selesta requested the bird. The phoenix trilled and nodded her head in a positive manner confirming that she would indeed do a she was asked.

Selesta got into bed and fell asleep for the night.

AN: cliffy I know, Don't kill ( hides behind couch).

You'll get more in a few days.

Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Authors Note

AN:

AN:

Dear Readers I'm very sorry about not getting another chapter to you today but I'm very sick and have been throwing up all day. I promise that I'll make it up to you guys.

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I was almost over the fence with the copy wrights but those blasted dogs got me.

AN: First I would like to apologize for the long delay. Second I would like to announce to my great displeasure, I have been hospitalized but don't worry I'm getting out tomorrow. Thank you to all of my fans for sticking with me during my health problems, I really appreciated all your wishes for me to get well. Well enough about me here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Far away from the fortress back in England the team that went to Harry Potters' residence were sitting in an old and very small kitchen facing a group of people who were members of the legendary Order of the Phoenix.

" Well, were's Harry?" the headmaster asked with his eyes twinkling full blast.

Tonks fisted her hands in her lap in fury, 'how dare that old bastard act like he cared about what happened to harry, all he really cared about was that his pawn was missing and he was in a jam'. After what Kingsley, Snape and herself found out about Dumbledore she knew she had to act like her life depended on it, which it literally did in this case.

If Dumbledore suspected, even a little, she knew that she along with Kingsley and Snape would all be dead in a matter of days but what really got her was, how could he have fooled the three of them so long, it was an embarrassment to her aurors training that she had not realized that she was being played by the master manipulator this whole time. What Tonks really regretted though was that Harry had had to suffer so much, maybe it was better that he was kidnapped, not even hostage takers treated their prisoners like the Dursley's had treated Harry all of these years.

Tonks made up her mind then and there, Dumbledore would pay for using her like this, he would feel the wrath of the Blacks but for know Kingsley, Snape and herself had to act clueless and stay alive.

" As far as we could tell, the brats' been kidnapped and whoever they were they snapped his wand," Snape answered for the three of them because he was the best liar out of the three of them. Tonks wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment, that's right she Nymphandora Tonks wanted nothing more than to kiss Snape because he just shielded them all by drawing all of the old coots attention towards himself.

Snape answered Dumbledore's question before the other two could even open their mouths. They were good liers he'd give them that but they were no where near as good as him and besides he wanted to live to see his long awaited Empress.

Albus lost the twinkle in his eye, 'Damn' Albus thought, his perfect weapon against Voldemort had been bloody kidnapped. His plans were falling apart, he had planned for Harry to kill Voldemort, besides it was going to be so poetic, his mother's husband killed by the sun of the man who kidnapped his wife.

" Albus, what are we going to do?" Molly Weasley sobbed.

" We'll find Harry and bring him home safely," Albus said with absolute conviction, after all you can't win a war without the most important chess piece. The last descendant of Grindlewald was a great weapon after all, a weapon worth fighting for.

Kingsley watched Albus carefully after Severus told him about Potter's kidnapping and all he saw in the mans eyes was pure calculating deceit. Albus cared nothing for the well being of Harry Potter, he only cared about power now and nothing else. He still remembered earlier tonight when he had finally had the blinders ripped off.

_Flashback_

_Back at the Dursley Residence Earlier that same evening_

_All three of them looked at the ruined wand on the floor as the blood rushed out of their faces, even Snapes, making them all look impressively like ghosts. Suddenly they heard stomping coming their way and suddenly a voice yelled, "Boy, what have I told you about waking us up during the night you little freak!"_

"_I'll break more than just your arm this time and besides that old headmaster of yours pays us extra for that," Vernon said finally making his way into the room where he was met with an unexpected scene._

_Vernon made no move to even hide the baseball bat that he had in his hands. Vernon instead of being met with the sight of his worthless nephew cowering in a corner he was met with two very pissed off wizards and one witch who were all pointing their wands at him in a threatening manner. Severus was the only magic user that seemed to frighten Vernon Dursley more than anyone he had ever met. _

** I should leave it here but you would all probably try to lynch my poor sick self**

_Vernon just stood there in shock for a few moments because he had been expecting to see his worthless nephew cowering in a corner and was instead met with those freaks sticks pointed at his face. Finally Vernon snapped out of his confused stupor and turned white with rage._

" _What are you freaks doing in my house?" he yelled with absolutely no sense of self preservation. _

" _How long have you been abusing Harry, Dursley?" Tonks snarled at Vernon who immediately backed away from the angry, now red headed Auror. She was doing all that she could to restrain herself from killing the whale of a man standing in front of her. _

" _What are you talking about, the old freak said we could treat that ungrateful brat any way we could and never get caught," Vernon said ant then turned pale but this time from fear about his little slip. _

" _What old fool?" Kingsley snarled in fury. It was well known that he hated abuse and he absolutely hated abusive people, children should be loved not harmed. _

_Vernon whom was growing paler and paler at every word suddenly knew how to get out of all this trouble, " Dumbledore, here let me get the letter he left with Potter that day that little freak was left on our doorstep," he said and quickly left the shocked Order members and went to quickly retrieve the old letter._

_Tonks, Kingsley, and even Snape where shocked to hear the muggle identify Dumbledore's acknowledgement and approval of the abuse. Kingsley wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts, arrest Albus and tie him up to be lynched in Azkaban prison. Tonks was almost thinking along the same lines but she just wanted to kill the senile old man. Snape was having a very big problem, he was feeling guilty about the way he had treated Potter all these years thinking that he had been spoiled as a child but all of his assumptions had been tossed out the window and he had no clue whatsoever to do. _

_Snape knew he had to find and apologize to Potter but he reminded himself that meeting his long awaited Empress came first before anything else, Potter could wait a few days._

_Vernon returned a short time later as the three Order members finished their thoughts._

" _Here you see," Vernon said handing the old letter Tonks. Snape and Kingsley read the letter over Tonks' shoulders and were surprised to see little more than four lines, but what angered them were the lines written within the letter._

_**Dear Vernon and Petunia,**_

_**This is Lily's son, Harry Potter, raise him however you like and treat him however you like don't worry whatever you do to him I'll make sure you never get caught. The only thing I request is that you make him weak, beat him if you like, and easy to manipulate and in the end you will both be very rich.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Order of Merlin First Class**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**Surpreme Mugwump**_

_Tonks, Kingsley and Snape couldn't believe what they had read but it wasn't until Tonks started waving her wand over the parchment muttering authenticity spells that it occurred to them that the letter could be a fake but as they watched Tonks perform spell after spell that they had all been played by the old man._

_Tonks finally finished casting her spells and turned around to face Kingsley and Snape, with her head held down she said in a voice that revealed she was on the brink of tears, "It's authentic"._

" _If that old fool finds out that we know the truth, we're all dead," Kingsley said in an angry voice._

" _What do we tell him then, I want to see Harry and tell him the truth," Tonks cried out in frustration._

" _Don't panic you fools," Snape said in a voice that practically broadcast his annoyance at the situation they found themselves in._

" _When we get to headquarters let me do the talking because you two can't lie worth a damn," Snape sneered. Turning around and facing Vernon Snape pointed his wand at Vernon's head and yelled, "OBLIVIATE". When Vernon passed out, Snape proceeded to plant memories of him on his way to the bathroom and slipping. Severus thanked Merlin that the other two occupants of the house were still asleep because if they had not been it would make them waste more time than they had._

_Snape turned to his two companions and ordered them to gather Harry's things. When the had everything they all walked outside beyond the wards and apparated to headquarters._

Flashback ends

Wherever Potter was right now Kingsley hoped he stayed there away from the evil manipulative old man.

" Good luck Potter," Kingsley whispered getting up noticing that Dumbledore had dismissed them.

**Well there you go everyone I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon okay.**__**Sunday at the latest and don't worry I'll pace myself.**

**Once again thank you all for your get well wishes.**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story.

AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 6

**At Hogwarts:**

As Albus Dumbledore cursed his bad fortune, in the heart of Russia Selesta was waking up to begin her plans.

**Russia **

Selesta felt something rub against her cheek gently as she was gently brought out of the most satisfying sleep she had ever had in her life. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to bring them into focus and saw her cheeky phoenix staring at her. The phoenix feeling satisfied that Selesta would not fall back to sleep trilled happily wishing her good morning. The phoenix rubbed it's head against her cheek one more time and then flew back to it's purch.

" Thanks for waking me up," Selesta said yawning. She slipped out of the big bed and headed to the bathroom and found a steaming hot bath already waiting for her.

"Oh, thank you," Selesta gushed at the castle.

" **You very welcome mistress," the castle giggled finding her mistress very funny. **

Chimera left Selesta to her bath and returned her awareness to the bathroom about an hour later only to find that her mistress was not in the bathroom anymore. Chimera expanded her awareness to the bedroom and found her mistress wrapped in a towel searching her rooms for a closet with clothes to wear.

"**He, he… Mistress what are you doing?" chimera asked.**

" Oh, thank Merlin you're back, can you tell me where my clothes are?" Selesta asked in a frustrated voice. Chimera took pity on her new mistress and revealed a section in her wall that held the closet.

" Thanks," Selesta said a bit miffed and walked into the large closet. After looking through all of the clothes she picked a strapless, low cut dress that would show off her curves and make the men drool all over themselves.

After putting on the dress and having a house elf fix her hair she gave herself the once over in the floor length mirror before heading to the dinning hall.

Selesta walked into the dinning hall and took her seat on the raised platform. She sat in the center seat that had the appearance of a throne of dark marble and a red cushion to sit on. She had Eline Prince sitting to her right but the seat to her left was empty for it was the seat her consort would take.

Once she sat herself all of the others in the hall sat as well. Once everyone was sitting in their chairs once again the food appeared and everyone started eating.

" How are you this fine morning Eline?" Selesta asked Eline Prince in a cheery voice.

" I am wonderful, my lady but I should point out that I'm getting way too old to be sitting in this seat," Eline said with a small smile.

" I agree with you, so tell me have you chosen your successor yet?" Selesta asked her.

" Yes I have, my son will succeed me if you would allow it," she responded in a hopeful voice.

" Who is this son that you think can take your place?"

" Severus Snape, my lady," she said.

" Is he not a death eater?" Selesta asked.

" Well yes he is my lady but he serves your father so I do not think that will be a problem," Eline smirked.

" Ha, ha, ha…. You drive a hard bargin there Eline but I can't find a good reason to deny your request, very well bring Severus before me at the earliest convenience and he will be given his title but I will have to go visit dear old dad first," Selesta said.

" I want you to do one last thing for me before you retire lady Prince," Selesta said to Eline in a serious voice.

" And what would that be?" Eline asked her curiosity sparked.

" I want you to pick a team of six and burn Dumbledore manor to the ground, leave my symbol not my family crest where they will be able to find it," Selesta told her.

" Why would you want to do that?" she asked now more curios than ever.

" I want him to know that his plans have all gone to hell, and this is the perfect way how," Selesta said with a beaming smile.

Eline burst into a fit of giggles and said, " Alright I'll dot it."

Selesta nodded her head and got back to her meal and finished it without saying another word. After everyone finished their meals Selesta stood up and looked at all of the men and women's faces before saying, " Welcome to you all, Some of you have waited long for my arrival and then there are some that don't know who I am because you have taken your parents' or grandparents' places, I am your Empress, the one that will lead you to ultimate victory over the light!"

" The first thing we will do is to send a message to the leader of the light, killer of my most respected grandfather, Albus Dumbledore; we will raise his precious manor to the ground!" She yelled and got yells of agreement from her subjects.

" Lady Eline will be picking some amongst you to carry out this task, I expect all of you to return," She said then headed out of the hall.

Cliffy, I know. Hey ( dodges rotten tomatoe) you'll get more.

Review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

Chapter 7

Selesta left her troops in the very capable hands of Eline Prince within the dinning hall. She left them celebrating that they would be carrying out a strike mission on the estate of Albus Dumblefuck. She knew that more than one team would beg Eline for the permission to go on the mission as well and that she would give in and let them go on the mission as well.

She didn't mind at all that many of them would go because after all most of them had probably been sitting around doing nothing at all and twiddling their thumbs for the better half of a century waiting for her to finally take her mantle of power. She kept walking making her way to her late grandfathers' study; she studied the paintings on the walls of the castle as she walked along. The painting were of family members and family heads throughout the history of the Grindlewald line.

" Hey Garret, that fine looking chick looks just like you," a portrait said as she passed by a portrait of Garret Grindlewald himself. Selesta's attention snapped back into focus as she snapped around fast enough to cause whiplash in others but not her. She looked around to locate the portrait that had made the comment about her.

" Over here hot stuff," a portrait called out practically dancing within his frame in a most undignified manner. Selesta looked at the portrait an annoyed facial expression.

" I am had no doubts what-so-that I was hot but it is good to hear that from someone else every once in a while," she smirked at the portrait whom finally noticed that he had been spotted.

" My she does look like me, doesn't she," the portrait of Garret Grindlewald said in deep, richly smooth voice.

Selesta turned to the other side of the hallway and spotted the portrait of her grandfather sitting within his portrait practically radiating dignity.

" Don't mind him my dear he just yells out to anything with breasts and two legs," Garret said in exasperation.

Selesta giggled like a mad woman at his comment but she burst into full blown up laughter when the other portrait yelled, " Hey you bastard, I'm not that bad".

" Yes, you are, remember that time Igor was in a very convincing drag outfit and you yelled at him to take it all off," the portrait of Garret said with a smirk looking very satisfied with himself.

" Screw you," the other portrait yelled not being able to come up with a better comeback because Garret had hit the nail on the head without even trying.

At this point Selesta was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that it was interfering with her breathing. She had never in her life heard of such a funny situation as the one the portrait of Hector Grindlewald found himself in right now. She faintly heard the portrait say to himself that he should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

Once Selesta finally got control of herself, she picked herself off the floor slowly because she was so weak from laughing on the floor that she needed to regain her balance.

" Granddad, you are a very bad gossip, you are," she teased.

" Never," Garret responded feigning feeling insulted. He smiled at Selesta, he liked her she had his great sense of humor.

" Who are you trying to sell that to," she asked with a giggle.

" No one, it's the truth," he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

" Granddaddy, you are one very funny guy let me tell ya," she said trying to control her laughter her shoulders shaking.

" Why thank you, your magesty," Garret said with a smirk.

Selesta frowned at him and said, " You of all people don't need to address me like that".

" Will you toss an old man a bone and tell me what the celebration downstairs is all about?" he asked.

She smirked, stood up straight and said," I'm letting them get some exercise and sending them to burn Bumble's estate into the ground, I mean what better way to announce my existence than to make a burning point."

Garret and all of the other portraits in the hallway looked at her and blinked, stayed silent for a minute or two and then all of them burst into hysterical laughter that filled the hallway.

" YES!! LET THAT ASSWHOLE TAKE IT TO THE TEETH!" a portrait of Samual Grindlewald yelled. Samual was Garret Grindlewalds' father and her great grandfather.

" I agree with my father, the bastard needs to know that the Grindlewald line is here," Garret said with pride.

" Let that murdering bastard know that you are here now to lead the dark to victory," Garret continued.

" YAH!!" the portraits yelled in agreement. Selesta smiled at them all and bowed.

" I am happy to punch the old bastard in the teeth anyway I can, after all he's been trying to have me kill daddy all my life so I'm going to repay him in kind," she said with a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin whomjust happened to be visiting the castle portrait of Samual Grindlewald.

" WHAT," Salazar yelled in fury.

" Yes but let us discuss this in the study, I'm getting tired of standing here in the hallway," she said walking the rest of the way to the study.

AN:

Cliffy, I am evil. ( Dodging tomatoes, rotten and bullets) OKAY, OKAY!! You'll get more soon.

Review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter but I do own this story.**

A/N: Sorry for the delay my loyal readers. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy.

Chapter 8

Selesta finally made it to the study noticing that somehow the entire family had shown up to hear about Dumbledore's treachery in her life. She noticed that the study was more like a library with about four floors and books everywhere as far as the eye could see.

" Well, stop gawking at all the books and get on with the story," Samual Grindlewald ground out in a very inpatient voice.

" Alright, alright," she said shaking her ahead at his impatience. She sat down behind the family heads' desk and looked at them all.

" What do you want to know about first?" Selesta asked indulgingly looking at the portraits.

" Where did you grow up?" Hector asked first with a suspicious look on his face.

" Ah, going for the good stuff first, okay. I grew up with muggles because Dumblefuck killed mom after daddy killed James fucking Potter for kidnapping us. Bumbles wanted to make me the perfect pawn so that I would kill daddy. Those disgusting muggles, filthy creatures that they are, despised magic and they hated me the FREAK. I was treated worse than a house elf ever since I turned five, they made me clean, cook and do the gardening every day. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life until I got my Hogwarts letter and it was addressed to Harry bloody fucking Potter."

" Wait, that a boys name isn't it?" Samual asked confused.

Selesta smiled and said, " yes, it's a boys name and I thank Morgana that mom was a genius in transfiguration because she protected me by transfiguring my body into that of a boy until yesterday."

" THAT'S MY GIRL," Garret yelled from his portrait with his fist in the air abandoning all dignity.

All of the portraits laughed at Garret but they all agreed with him, it took a lot of power to change a girl into a boy for that long.

" Wait a minute, you were a boy until last night, these muggles did they every…?" Samual let the question hang.

" No, they didn't rape me but I'm sure if I was a girl at the time they would have gleefully prostituted me to get some money considering how greedy they are," Selesta said with distaste.

" Filthy creatures muggles," Hector said with a shudder.

" I couldn't agree more grandfather but don't worry those muggles will get there fare share of what they have done to me over the years."

" Tell me my dear, are you going to make a 'smashing impression' on them?" Garret asked trying with all his might not to laugh.

" Why, of course, it would be rude of me to not make a 'good' first impression on my 'relatives' she said with a smirk.

All of the portraits laughed at her smirk while Salazar looked as if he had just won the wizards lottery. Salazar looked at her and smiled with so much pride that it was blinding.

" I swear if your eyes start twinkling like that old fools, I will burn your portrait," Selesta said addressing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar looked at her with the utmost horror and said," If my eyes ever do that burn my portrait in a muggle oven."

" Will do," she promised from her position on the floor laughing at the mental image of what that would look like. Meanwhile all of the other portraits laughed at the conversation.

Selesta was about to continue his story when she heard a knock on the study door.

A/N: Cliffy, I'm evil.

Guys put the guns and pointy objects down, put them down. You don't want to linch me before I finish do you?

Review, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

A/N: I'm in the hospital again guys I'm so sorry. I got my friend to bring my laptop to I could get this to you. Enjoy.

Battle happens next chapter.

**Chapter 9**

All of the portraits and Selesta turned as one towards the door which had caught their attention. Blinking her eyes Selesta called out, "Yes?"

The doors opened to allow Eline Prince to step through. She looked as if she had just been mugged in a dark ally by ten people or more.

Everyone in the room looked at her, blinked and then burst into laughter, " Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….wha… what, wow, Prince what the hell happened to you?" Samuals' portrait yelled out between bouts of laughter.

Eline growled and said, " If you must know, I was just jumped by practically everyone because they wanted to go on this little venture to Dumbledore's house." When she finished making her comment she gave Selesta the evil eye.

Selesta looked at a portrait of her grandfather acting as she didn't even feel Eline's furious eyes on her burning a whole in her head.

" All of them can't go, that would be unpractical and we'd be spotted before we could even get the party started," Selesta said finally.

" I want you to limit yourself to fifty people, no more, no less."

" Easy for you to say, you're not the one whose gonna get linched," Eline mumbled in defeat.

" Oh come on they're not gonna linch ya, they're gonna toss your ancient ass into the lake out back," Selesta said trying to hold in her laughter.

" Why you," was all Eline Prince got out of her mouth before all of the portraits in the study burst into uncontrollable laughter as Eline blushed with embarrassment.

Selesta was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe until there was another knock on the study door to which Eline reaction was quite simply, " Shit, they found me," to which the portraits and Selesta started laughing at again.

" Tell you what," Selesta said in between giggles, " I'll come with you guys to Bumbles house, besides I need to get some exercise and test out my powers anyway."

" You are impossible, you are just like him," Eline said pointing over her shoulder at the portrait of Garret.

" Hey, I am not!!!" Garret yelled with humor in his voice.

" So let's go face the mob and tell them the news before they kill each other and break down the doors," Selesta said throwing an arm around Eline's shoulders and headed towards the door. She waved over her own shoulder and said, "we have all the time in the world to talk, we'll finish this later."

Selesta and Eline walked towards the door and finally threw it open after listening to the scuffle on the other side, " Listen up you guys, I'm goin' with ya tonight to Bumbles house okay, we are taking fifty people with us no more and that is not negotiable am I clear!"

The men and women looked at her for about a minute until they straightened themselves, formed ranks and said in one voice," Yes, my lord."

" Good begin to prepare yourselves I have no doubt that that old bastard will show up shortly after us, you are not to engage him in battle, leave him to me, am I understood."

" Yes, my lord," they said with conviction.

" Good, dismissed," she said with a smile. As she watched the men and women walk away she could not help but feel pride in her troops. They were strong and would never betray her in any way. The dark would win this time she would make sure of it.

" you go to, lady Eline it's always prudent to prepare oneself for an encounter with the enemy, especially one that is so slippery."

" I agree my lady, I shall go calm my mind," Eline said, bowed and walked to the residence wing of the fortress.

She walked back into the study and returned to her seat. She was sitting there for a while until she heard someone calling her name, " Se….Seles…..Selesta! wake up granddaughter," her grandfathers' portrait yeled in frustration.

" Sorry, I was just thinking," She said to him.

" I want to know something," he said with a sly smirk on his face.

" What do you want to know?" she asked intrigued by the look on his face.

" Have you claimed your inheritance from the all of the lines?" he asked, his smile growing bigger as realization dawned on her face.

" Damn it, I knew I forgot to do something," she said hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

She looked out of the window and said, " well, it's early yet, I'll take some bodyguards and cut the old bastard off before the attack, he'll have no money to rebuild his little home," she finished with a smirk.

" That smirk on your pretty little face makes me so proud heir of mine," Salazar said with tears of pride on his painted face. He looked at her with so much pride that she blushed in embarrassment.

" Wait till tomorrow then, I'll make you really proud," she smirked even more.

" What happens tomorrow?" Garret and Salazar asked with glee.

" Harry Potter will be found in the ruins of Dumbledore manner tied up in chains with signs of torture, he will no doubt be taken to St. Mungos where he will spill all of what he has gone through and will request to speak to me," she said smiling smugly.

" He will call for me and I will be at his side holding his hand as he recovers and in the end he will ask for my 'protection'," She finished.

" I am so proud right now," Salazar and Garret said at the same time looking at her as if she had just announced that Dumbledore had been skinned alive.

Salazar jumped into her grandfathers' portrait and hugged him crying and saying," Our grandbaby is a snake," he sobbed.

Her grandfather returned his hug and added, " The ultimate snake of snakes not counting her father."

Selesta was thoroughly embarrassed and walked out of the study leaving her ancestors to cry their portrait eyes out. She walked to the practice yards and yelled out, " Red Guard present!"

Seven men practically ran over themselves to get into an orderly line in front of her to stand in a straight line. They all wore red vests thus the title of Red Guard but they were the best guards her family had.

" I will be going to Diagon Alley today, to Gringotts Bank and I need some protection, who will come with me?" She asked.

All of the seven stepped forward and she smiled, " thank you for your steadfast loyalty and service, we leave in an hour, I will meet you at the gate."

She walked back inside and made her way towards her room to bathe again and change, she needed to put on a ladylike face forward to do this after all. From her knowledge she knew that the goblins supported her grandfather during the war with Dumbledore so she had their absolute support but she was like her grandfather, she was polite to dark creatures they couldn't help what they were after all so why discriminate.

She finished her bath and picked a dark crimson dress, she finished dressing quickly and walked out of the fortess. The Red Guard were waiting for her at the gate waiting for her.

They made a circle around her and nodded. She nodded back understanding that they would apparate together with her in the center for maximum protection.

" Apparating in three, two, one.." there were several quiet pops and they all apparated away.

**Review…. My loving fans thank you for sticking with me.**


	11. Read important!

Authors Note:

Hello there my faithful readers I wish to inform you that I will not be able to update my story for about a week because my computer has died and needs to be repaired.

I will give you all an extra long chapter when I do return okay just be patient with me for a bit.

On another note, I would like to thank all of my reviewers they keep me going.

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	12. Important!

Top of Form

AuthorsAuthors Note: Okay guys listen up, My computer is dead and it took all my work for the story with it but have no fear I write my chapters on paper before I type them so I will be posting a few chapters tomorrow instead of the big one I promised you. I am so sorry for the wait.

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story!!

A/N: Hey there everybody, I'm back!!!! My computer has died, it can rest in piece.

**Chapter 10**

Gringotts Bank was busy as usual and the goblins were in a bad mood, like usual, but all of a sudden multiple pops of apparition were heard and seven men in red robes, which kind of made them a target to look at by the way, apparated in with an eight individual, a woman not wearing red robes. Everyone was in so much shock that they just stood there unable to do anything. The woman pulled her hood back so that you could see her face; she was beautiful.

Finally it seemed that some of them had regained enough of their sences to notice the way the seven men stood around the woman, she must be very important if they were standing in a perfect circle around her. Suddenly something hit them all like the Hogwarts express, they apparated into Gringotts, that was impossible, no one could apparate into Gringotts let alone directly into Diagon Alley.

Just who were these people? Everyone present asked themselves and decided that in a way they did not really want to know the answer.

After all of the witches and wizards present pulled themselves together again they were given another shocker worthy of giving them heart attacks a small little goblin approached the group and bowed, at this point half of the people present almost fainted, since when did the little greedy buggers bow to humans? It just puzzled them to no end.

The woman smiled gently down at the goblin and said, " Hello again my friends, I'm glad I'm still welcome here."

When they heard her words all of the other goblins that had been watching the exchange smiled showing their sharp, pointy teeth while doing so.

The goblin that bowed to her earlier bowed again in respect; " What have told you about that bowing nonsence!" Selesta said in mock anger.

" Must have missed the memo," he said cheekily.

" How may we at Gringotts assist you today noble lady?" the goblin asked her.

" I need to see a goblin about my inheritance," she responded and the goblin nodded his head in understanding.

" This way please," he said leading the group in the direction of the back of the bank where some offices were located. She realized that she had never even guessed these offices existed as Harry Potter.

The goblin knocked on a door decorated with Hell Hound carvings all over it, kinda creepy in her opinion. The nameplate on the door identified the owner as Goldentooth Head of Inheritance Office.

'Fitting name,' Selesta thought as the goblin that had led her group to the office knocked on the door and waited for a response from inside the office.

" Come in!" a grouchy voice called out from inside the office.

One of the Red Guard members stepped forward towards the door motioning for her to step back while he opened the door to the office first and checked for threats. He stepped aside allowing the goblin that escorted them to walk through the door after him.

" The Red Guard have brought a lady honorable one," the little goblin announced.

Upon hearing what the goblin said Goldentooth's head shot up from his paperwork and said, " Well, let them in."

" Yes, of course honorable one," he said stepping aside to let them in.

" Hello honorable one," Selesta said to Goldentooth showing him proper respect by not addressing him by his name without permission.

" You can leave now Griphook, I'll take it from here," Goldentooth said his eyes never leaving Selesta's face for a second.

Griphook nodded and left the office closing the door firmly behind him.

" You, young lady look just like master Garret," Goldentooth began and made a gesture towards the three chairs in front of his desk.

" I'm his granddaughter, honorable one and the portraits in the fortress told me the same thing in not so many words," She said sitting down in the middle chair as two of her seven bodyguards sat on either side of her. The others took defensive positions around the office.

" You will not be attacked here young lady," Goldentooth said with the utmost confidence.

" It's not you I'm worried about lord goblin, I'm worried about being kidnapped by the Order of the Flying Stuffed Turkey," Selesta said biting her lip to keep from laughing at her own joke.

" Well we should probably get to the reason why we're here, don't you think young lady but first, what is your name?" Goldentooth asked.

" My name is Selesta Ophelia Slytherin and I am the Kaiserin der Dunkelheit," she said with pride.

Goldentooth looked like he had just won the Goblin lottery after hearing her name and title.

" I was also known as Harry Potter until yesterday which was quite a shock I assure you."

Goldentooth had been smiling before but after hearing this little bit of information his smile grew into a smirk that Salazar Slytherin would have been scared of, he had just hit the jackpot with the Grindlewald heir.


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I was caught by security trying to steal the copywrite.

Chapter 11

" I came to get my inheritance, all of it," Selesta said in a serious voice that commanded obedience from all. She was all business now.

" Very well then let's get started, I need you to pour some of your blood into this bowl if you will," he said sliding a bowl and a dagger towards her.

She picked up the dagger and held her palm above the bowl and then she cut her palm open and let her blood pour into the bowl.

" That's enough," Goldentooth said handing her a white cloth to wrap her palm with.

The man sitting next to her on her left gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him. He then proceeded to pull the white cloth that had blood on it now and inspected the cut which was still bleeding.

" _Pearlmenta,"_ he whispered holding his wand over her open palm. A stream of pearly with liquid flew out of the end of his wand and onto her palm, the liquid glowed white and covered her cut glowed blue, healed the cut and evaporated away in a puff of white smoke.

" Thank you," Selesta said smiling. He nodded his head, blushed and looked away from her face putting his wand back into his holster.

" Well let's see who your family is," Goldentooth said stirring in some black powder into the bowl with her blood in it.

The blood suddenly turned sky blue, " Ah, it's ready," Goldentooth said as he stopped stirring and adding powder to the mix. He pulled out a piece of black parchment and proceeded to pour the blood mixture onto it.

Words began to form as the liquid was absorbed into the parchment. Goldentooth looked at the parchment as the last of the words finished writing themselves and promptly fainted.

Selesta was completely startled by the goblins unexpected reaction that she became very unnerved about what the parchment said about her bloodline as long as there was not a filthy muggle or mudblood in her bloodline she would be fine she told herself.

She stood up and walked around the desk to find Goldentooth out cold on the floor in the most undignified position one could ever be found in, this was blackmail material she thought.

She pulled out her fan and started to fan some air over the goblins' little head, " Wise one are you alright," she asked as Goldentooth started to come too.

" I'm fine young lady but I think you should read the results before we continue," he said pointing at the black piece of parchment on his desk.

" Okay," she said helping him to stand and then picking the parchment up to begin reading. She read the names on the parchment but there were three names on the bottom of the parchment which made her faint immediately.

She was gently brought back to consciousness when all of a sudden she shot up saying, " I think I'm going to be sick."

Goldentooth quickly pointed to a trash bin that was against the far wall as Selesta ran to it and promptly and threw up in it.

" My lady!" the two that had woken her yelled in concern as she ran to the trash bin.

Selesta's body shook after she stopped throwing up and the two men grabbed her gently pulling her into a sitting position. They conjured up a bowl of water, toothbrush, and toothpaste so she could wash out her mouth.

She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out thoroughly. She waved her hand and banished the items away.

The two men helped her to stand up on her shaky legs and led her over to the chair that she had been occupying earlier.

" Can those bloodlines be purged from my system?" Selesta asked desperately her hands shaking from the shock of it all.

_Cliffy!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_AHHHHH!!!! Don't kill me guy's. You'll get more._


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did.

Authoers Note: Hello there guys. New chapter.

Chapter 12

" Only two of them, I'm sorry," Goldentooth said with so much remorse in his voice.

" Before I make my choice just please lets go over everything on that parchment," she said calming down some.

" Goldentooth nodded his head and began.

" _**Selesta Ophelia Slytherin: **_

_**Heir to the Lines:**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**La Fey**_

_**Evans**_

_**Grindlewald**_

_**Black**_

_**Potter**_

_**Weasely**_

_**Dumbledor**_

_**Merlin**_

The Red Guard fainted after the fifth name was mentioned.

Selesta frowned waved her hand to conjour up seven buckets of cold water, she flicked her wrist again and the buckets turned upside down pouring ice-cold water all over the seven passed out cold men on the floor all around the room. As soon as the cold water touched them they shot up from the ground wands in one hand, knife in the other.

" Well it's good to know that if I get attached by water you'll be ready to defend me," Selesta said trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

The seven men blushed red in embarrassment at being caught in such a situation. They smiled impishly at her as she smiled good naturedly at them. She took pity on them, waved her hand elegantly and dried them off.

" Shall we continue," Goldentooth said more than asked.

" I apologize, please continue," Selesta said.

" Main properties and moneys inherited:

_**Potter:**_

**Potter Manor (Westminster)**

**Potter Castle ( Brussels)**

**Tricky Den ( Marauder's Castle) Unplottable**

**Leonis Castle ( Marsalles)**

**Castle Condo ( Trump Tower) **

**Pride Estates ( France)**

_**Monetary Wealth:**__** 225,992,353 galleons**_

" Well that wasn't really a surprise, it would make sense that Potter would want to leave everything to his 'heir'," Selesta said out load without meaning to.

_**Weasely:**_

**No property**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**None**

" Now that one will definitely have to go," Selesta said the disgust obvious in her voice.

_**Slytherin:**_

**Current Statis: Heir Apparant**

_**Properties:**_

**In control of Head of the Family**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**In control of Head of the Family **

" Well that proves it, I'm a Slytherin snake by blood."

_**Gryffindor:**_

**Gryffindor Castle**

**Gryffindor Manor**

**Star Estates ( France) Unplottable**

**Capitol Hill ( Washington, D.C.) United States**

**Caloria Island ( Unplottable)**

**White House ( Washington, D.C.) United States**

**1/4 Hogwarts Castle**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**542,223,598 galleons**

_**Hufflepuff:**_

**Puff Castle**

**Garden Manor**

**Hanging Gardens of Babylon ( Unplottable)**

**Pera Gardens**

**Meca Island ( Independent Nation)**

**Hagia Sophia **

**1/4 Hogwarts Castle**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**1,905,321,125 galleons**

_**Ravenclaw:**_

**Library of Alexandria (Egypt)**

**1/4 Hogwarts Castle**

**Raven Castle**

**Knowledge Tower**

**Negai Palace (Amazon, South America) Unplottable**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**1,525,722,205 galleons**

_**Dumbledore:**_

**Current Statis:**

**Third in Line to Inherit**

**Properties in Control of the Family Head**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**In Control of the Head of the Family**

" That line is totally useless, I don't have any political pull, the only thing that name is good for is being known as a relative to the 'great' Albus Dumbledore," Selesta said more to herself than to others.

_**Evans:**_

**Evans Manor ( England) Unplottable**

**Flower Garden Estates ( Uruguay)**

**Teriana Estates ( Moscow, Russia)**

**Deluca Castle (Germany)**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**528, 322,119 galleons**

_**Grindlewald:**_

**Black Diamond Fortress**

**Necromancers Temple (Unplottable)**

**Basalisk Breeding Farm ( Unplottable)**

**1/3 Grongotts International Bank**

**Great Barrier Reef ( Australia)**

**Drumstrang Magical Academy**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**1,219,252,992 galleons**

It had all been a huge shock to everyone present up until this point because she was the richest person alive and Goldentooth wasn't even done with the reading yet. At this point two of Selesta's bodyguards had passed out again from the shock of it all and Selesta just left them on the floor showing them some mercy. Hell she was in shock and on the verge of passing out herself from the information overload she was receiving at the moment.

Goldentooth paused to let them all pull themselves together again before he continued any further. If she was shocked know it was nothing compared to what happened next as Goldentooth continued.

"Moving on then young lady:

_**Black:**_

**Azkaban Island **

**Black Manor ( Moscow, Russia)**

**Marauder Labs ( Unplottable)**

**12 Grimmauld Place ( London)**

**Black Estates ( Rome)**

_**Monetary Wealth:**_

**579,125,598 galleons**

" Hold on a minute, how in the world could someone own Azkaban Island?" Selesta asked absolutely shocked that Sirius had spent twelve hellish years in his own prison that he owned for Merlin's sake.

" It is not common knowledge young lady but when the ministry was first looking for a place to house their prisoners the family head of the Black family offered Azkaban Island as a suitible place for them to house their prisoners but the ministry in return had to pay lets say a fee for use of the island which I would like to point out they have not been paying at all since the Death of the former Lard Black, Lord Sirius's father," Goldentooth finished.

" Well let them think the new Head of the Black Family knows nothing about shall we and when I begin to move I will start to tighten the knoose around their throats, chocking them slowly, metaphorically of course," she said smiling innocently.

" You young lady are not selling that look very well at all," Goldentooth said with a smirk on his face.

" Moving on and don't pass out please," Goldentooth continued.

_**La Fey:**_

**Sahid Palace ( India)**

**Forbiden City ( China)**

**Imperial Complex ( Japan)**

**1/3 Gringotts International Bank**

**Seer Towel ( Unplottable)**

**Monetary Wealth: 1,689,098,998 galleons**

Review, review, review!

There's more to come!


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

Authors Note: Hey there guys! Wow, it's a new year already. Hope you all had a great time during the holidays. In honor of the new year I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you.

Chapter 13

"Don't worry little lady we're almost done, this is the last one," Goldentooth said looking at Selesta who was looking like she was going to pass out again after hearing how much money she had inherited so far.

'I…I'm filthy rich,' Selesta thought to herself not even making an effort at acting properly with her mouth hanging open in shock.

She came back to her senses when she noticed Goldentooth waving his little hand in front of her face to get her attention again.

"Are you back with us, Lady Grindlewald?" Goldentooth asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

Selesta blinked and promptly closed her mouth, " sorry about that," she said blushing at her behavior.

"That's quite alright my lady, it's not every day that one inherits the wealth of the entire wizarding world," Goldentooth said.

"If I'm the heir to the founders of Hogwarts does that mean that I can live in the castle whenever I want?" she asked with a gleam of mischief shining in her eyes.

Goldentooth immediately caught on to her train of thought and the smirk that he had been wearing only grew bigger as he began to answer her question in extreme detail.

" My dear lady," Goldentooth started in a sugary tone, " You cannot only stay in the castle whenever it strikes your fancy but you can fire, kick out any teacher, change how the school is run, and even cancel classes whenever you want."

"Goldentooth, my friend, I think this is the start to a wonderful friendship," Selesta said her smirk just as big as the goblin's.

"Well we should finish up with my ridiculous inheritance list," she said waving her wrist at the parchment Goldentooth had in his hand.

"Indeed we should, my lady," Goldentooth said with a toothy smile.

"Well back to the task at hand then, your final inheritance is:

**Merlin:**

**Current Statis: Fulfills all inheritance requirements.**

** Lady Merlin of Avalon**

**Properties inherited:**

**Mystics Towers ( Unplottable)**

**Merlin Castle ( Unplottable)**

**Camelot ( Unplottable)**

**Atlantis ( Mediterranean Sea, Under Water)**

**Monetary Wealth:**

**1/3 Gringotts International Bank**

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said I inherited the wealth of the entire wizarding world," Selesta said in awe.

" Well now that we're finished with all of that, which families do you wish to purge from your blood?" Goldentooth asked with a very business like look on his face.

" I have been thinking about it and please indulge me as I talk this out. Weasley gives me no chance to inherit anything at all because they have seven people that will inherit before me and killing them off would just be a big waste of money so that bloodline has definitely got to go. Now if I turn my attention to the Potter line, all of them are dead so I can safely keep that bloodline without having to worry about some family members who want to claim the title coming out of the woodwork, so I'll definitely be keeping Potter blood in my system, much as I hate it. Dumbledore, well as much as I would be able to screw around with that name it disgusts and makes me feel dirty to have the muggle lovers' blood running through my pureblood vanes so that bloodline will go as well," Selesta finished logically.

"Very well then, drink this and brace yourself for a lot of pain," the goblin said handing her two viles with different colored potions over the table.

Selesta looked at the potions before pulling out the stoppers and downing them quickly. At first she felt nothing but after a few seconds she was hit with agonizing pain which felt like her very blood was boiling, which it probably was to purge the unwanted blood. Finally the pain stopped and she finally noticed that she was panting from the toll all her efforts to not cry out in agony took out of her, she was also being held gently in her chair by two of the members of the Red Guard.

"Thank you for your assistance," Selesta said tiredly.

Goldentooth handed her a glass of liquid that looked like water but once she tasted it it tasted like flower nectar.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" She asked feeling rejuvenated.

"That is a special potion we developed so that witches and wizards who had gone through the blood purging ritual could walk out of our doors, imagine if a customer collapsed in the lobby, that would be a bad image to our business," Goldentooth said with a lot of pride.

"It's a great invention I assure you," she said with a smile.

" Back to business, let's finish this so we don't have to bore you to death with everything. First you must sign these documents that declare you the head of your most honorable houses," he said handing over a quail and a small stack of papers to her. She noticed that each of the pages had each of her families crests at the top as she signed each one before handing them all back signed to Goldentooth.

"That's done now onto the family rings," he said handing her a long rectangular box that held ten rings inside. All of the rings were the rings worn by the head of the family except for the Slytherin ring because at the present time she was still heir apparent until her father died.

( guys I am not going to describe the rings because I don't have the imagination to do so but if any of you have any ideas I can review them and put them in later.)

Selesta looked at all of the rings trying to figure out how she could possibly wear them all.

Goldentooth looking at her frustrated expression spoke up," My Lady you can wear all of your rings in a set of two or four and the ones that you do not want to be seen will be absorbed into the others and when you want to bring them forth all you have to do is call out the name of the family's' ring you wish visible."

"Thanks I was really stumped on that one, I may be a walking, self updating magical library but I can't pick what I want to know if even I don't know what I want to know," she said as she slid her rings on to four of her fingers making sure that the Merlin, La Fey, Grindlewald, and Ravenclaw were visible and all of the other rings were combined into them.

"Goldentooth thank you for your help today," Selesta said standing up and shaking his little hand. She started to make her way towards the door when it hit her, she never checked out how she looked after the ritual, quickly she conjured a mirror and looked at her reflection," I don't look any different than I did before, I guess you can't beat genetics."

She banished the mirror and said," May life grant you gold Goldentooth."

"I would say the same to you my lady but you already have all the gold," Goldentooth said and laughed. Selesta laughed right along with him, waved goodbye and walked out of his office with her bodyguards. They walked to the lobby and to the special zone that they had apparated into. "May life grant you gold," she said addressing all of the goblins in the lobby before she and her bodyguards apparated away.

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for the ling delay, please forgive me!!!!

Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

A/N: Hey there guys, I'm back! My roommate has threatened me to write more of my story or she'll lynch me. So in the interest of my continuation of life, this is for you.

Chapter 14

Tonks watched in shock as she saw the one woman and her group apparate directly out of Gringotts.

"Bu…But that's impossible!" she said in shock immediately turning around and heading back toward the Leaky Cauldron as fast as she could but not fast enough to arouse suspicion. Upon entering the bar she noticed Snape and Kingsley sitting at in a dark corner. She made her way over to their table and sat down.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost," Kingsley said with humor in his voice.

"You could say I just saw a ghost," she said.

"Could you elaborate on that?" Snape asked sarcastically with an annoyed twitch in his brow. He knew that Tonks had a tendency for the dramatics and it annoyed him like hell.

"Now come on Severus. There's no need to get angry at her," Kingsley said in a placating tone.

"Remind me again why I am protecting you," Severus said with an annoyed tone looking expectantly at Tonks waiting for a response.

"Oh, shut up Snape I was going to tell you and if you would pull that stick out of your ass for a minute you would have realized that," she said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well, maybe if you had some brains in that empty head of yours you would have had enough sense to answer straight away," Snape said growing more and more annoyed.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll tell you," she said throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

"Well get on with it, we could grow old before you get to it," Snape said not being able to help annoying her some more.

"Alright! That's enough! Severus stop trying to annoy Tonks and Tonks spill the news already before I fire you," Kingsley said rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Yessir! " Tonks said laughing nervously.

"Well you see I was going to Gringotts to withdraw some money from my vault when I saw a girl walk out of one of the banks back offices and guess what I saw,"

"Well obliviously we can't guess what you saw Tonks we weren't there, so get on with it you brainless bint," Snape said his brow now twitching in increased annoyance.

"Severus! That's enough! Let Tonks finish," Kingsley half yelled.

" I saw a girl with some very dangerous looking men dressed in red robes," Tonks continued but once again Snape interrupted.

"Wow, some girl and men in red robes, sounds exciting," Snape said getting ready to leave once and for all.

" The girl and the men all apparated out from inside the lobby of Gringotts," she finished and smirked smugly as the look of shock momentarily appeared on Severus' face.

Even Kingsley was shocked by the news Tonks had just revealed, apparate! Inside Gringotts, that's impossible!

"Tonks are you sure?" Severus asked anxiously as his mind started to work through what he had just been told.

"Of course I'm sure you big bat!" Tonks yelled at him and caused the other occupants of the bar to turn and look at them. Tonks realizing her outburst had caught the attention of the other patrons in the bar and quickly blushed and on purpose fell out of her chair to divert the people's attention from her previous outburst.

Upon seeing Tonks fall out of her seat the curious people turned back to their drinks muttering, "drunk," under their breaths.

" If that's an Auror, we're in a lot of trouble if that's the best they have," a woman in the back whispered to her friend.

Turning her attention back to her companions, Tonks was about to continue elaborating but Kingsley shook his head discretely motioning for her to leave the gossips in the bar alone because honestly if Tonks received another civilian complaint about her behavior he would be forced to suspend her or at most fire her because of her conduct unbecoming an officer that was supposed to uphold the laws of the wizarding world and not break them.

"Tonks, leave it be!" Kingsley ordered Tonks in a forceful voice seeing the beginnings of anger showing in her eyes.

"Who could possibly be powerful enough to apparate directly out of Gringotts," Kingsley said more than asked.

Severus was about to put his two-cents in when low and behold Albus you should worship the ground I walk on Dumbledore walked into the bar and quickly spotted them in the back corner.

"We'll finish this later," Severus hissed trying hard to restrain himself from getting up, walking across the room and killing the lying bastard with his own two hands and turning him into potions ingredients.

"Severus, Nymphandora, Kingsley, having a drink?" Dumbledore asked with an unholy twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes we are Albus, would you like to join us?" Kingsley asked while trying hard not to reach for his wand and killing the lying son-of-bitch were he stood. Kingsley hated child abuse especially when the guardian is aware of it.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to join you today, I'm on my way to see the minister and you know how prickly he is about time," Dumbledore said taking full advantage and acted dramatic.

'I think I'm going to puke,' Severus thought to himself as he watched the conversation between Kingsley and Dumbledore in silence.

"Ah, well maybe some other time," Kingsley said relieved that the old man had refused.

"Yes, maybe some other time," Dumble said and walked towards the entrance on Diagon Alley.

As Dumbledore walked out a proud looking black owl landed in front of Severus and stuck out it's leg. Severus looked at the owl and frowned, he didn't know anyone who owned a black owl, especially one as pompass looking as this one. Sighing he took the letter from the owl and was shocked at the seal on the letter.

_Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Enjoy!_


	18. AN

Emergency!!!

Guys I am so sorry for not writing sooner but my dad has had a really bad heart attack and he is in the ICU being kept alive only but the life support machine. I am writing the next chapter of the story to keep my mind off of it for a little while so I'll probable post it this week. I apologize in advance if it is not that great.

Thank you for understanding.

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	19. NEWS!

GUYS!!!!

MY DAD'S OKAY!!! HE WOKE UP!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!

I would like to thank you all for your prayers and well wishes for me and my family in our time of crisis. You guys helped me get through this, I Thank You From The Bottom Of My Heart!

Sesshomaru's Angel Bride


	20. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but I wish it did.

Authors Note: I've had this for about a week and you guys have been waiting a long time so I'll post it. More will come later I promise. My dad is doing better and he keeps complaining about being bored to tears because the doctor told us to not let him do anything and my family and I are doing just that.

Chapter 15

Severus continued to look at the letter in his hand for a few minutes until Tonks got annoyed and said, "Well, whose it from?"

"Can't be from a girl," Kingsley whispered to Tonks good naturedly.

"Severus pull yourself together, you are going to ruin your precious reputation if you keep looking so shocked for much longer," Kingsley said holding back his laughter.

Kingsleys' comment about his reputation finally had the desired effect as Severus looked at them with a more controlled look on his usually scowling face.

"Well, who's the person that's made you so speechless?" Tonks asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

"It's from my mother," Severus responded carefully waiting for them to put the peaces together.

"What! Your mother!" Kingsley said in a hushed whisper.

"Your mother's dead," Kingsley said giving Severus a pointed look.

"I was told that she was dead!" Severus responded giving Kingsley a dirty look.

"Your mums' dead?" asked Tonks in shock.

"I thought she was but the only way to send letters post mortem is by using Grongotts and that pompous owl was not wearing the Gringotts crest.

"Well considering that you're holding a letter from her right there in your hand, she's very much alive," Kingsley said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Kingsley, I would never have figured that out for myself," Severus said his eye twitching in annoyance. Kingsley was starting to pick up the bad habit of pointing out the obvious, maybe he'd been hanging around the bumbling female auror too much.

" I was just saying," Kingsley replied a bit miffed at Snapes' sarcasm.

"Well what does it say?" Tonks asked courious.

Severus opened the letter carefully and began to read:

_Dear Son,_

_How have you been all these years my son? Let me assure you that this is not a trick and that my death was and is probably still greatly exaggerated. I was the proudest parent that you could ever know when I heard that you had been made a Potions Master at such a young age. Well, enough of the pleasantries, you probably want to know why after all these years am I contacting you and making myself known to you, one answer my son, the one we swore to serve is finally hear and I want you to meet her as soon as possible._

_Contact me with a time and date so that I can have you escorted here and if you are as paranoid as I am you are welcome to bring "friends" to provide you with "emotional support"._

_I await your response eagerly._

_Your Mother,_

_Lady Eline Prince_

"Well, that was unexpected," Kingsley said snickering.

"Your mums' got a great sense of humor," Tonks said brokenly trying not to laugh.

"Moral support?" Asked Kingsley.

" She means, someone willing to help me fight my way out if things go downhill," Severus said feeling a headache coming on. His mother was still exactly like he remembered her, weird!

"Well, are we gonna go?" Tonks asked almost bouncing in her seat.


	21. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story and all of its' original characters.**

**Authors Note: (Peaking out from around the corner) Hi, guys. I am sorry that I took so long to update but I got a really high-paying job as a private caregiver and the schedule changes from day to day. Here is your next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

Snape looked at Tonks and frowned, "Let me guess, you want to come," he said with a sigh.

"Yep, I wanna go, please Severus, can I come?" Tonks begged.

"Fine, you can come, know stop trying to make a scene and embarrass yourself further today," Snape said quietly his brow twitching once again from annoyance.

"Well, are you going to write back?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh and Severus I will go with you also and provide you with all the 'moral support' you need," Kingsley said in a friendly voice.

" I'll write back now, less of a chance of getting caught by the old fool that way," Snape said pulling a small case out of one of his infinite amount of pockets. The case held two quails and a bottle of ink.

Severus looked in another pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment to the amazement of Tonks. Severus began to write a response to his mothers invitation:

_Dear Mother_

_You are still very strange but I am happy that you are alive and well. I will be bringing two 'friends' for 'emotional support' as you called it and I'm not paranoid. Any time until September 1__st__ would be convenient for me. I am looking forward to meeting the one we swore our loyalty as well. Contact me with a date and time and I will be there with my 'friends'._

_Severus Snape_

_Heir Apparent to the Line of Prince_

_Potions Master_

"Well, you were straight and to the point, weren't ya," Tonks commented as she read Snapes' short response.

"My mother will get a great laugh out of this," Snape mumbled as he attached his letter to the pompous black owls leg. As soon as the note was secure the owl hooted and took off to deliver its' letter.

**Russia**

When Selesta returned to the Fortress after visiting Gingotts she started to rethink her framing Dumbledore plot. If she went through with it, Dumbledore would die way too soon for her to enjoy her privileges as the major owner of Hogwarts, imagine the chaos.

After thinking about the pros and cons of the original plan she decided against framing Dumbles just so she could have the fun of messing with his head and control structure. Her mind made up she walked into the Dining Hall and like before sat on her raised platform with Eline Prince next to her.

Selesta began eating calmly for a few minutes until she finally started talking," Eline, I have modified the plan for tonight," she said.

Eline Prince looked up from her meal to look at Selesta," Okay with me, so what parts did you modify?" she asked.

" We are not going to frame Dumbledore for anything to do with Harry Potter but we are still gonna burn his house down," Selesta replied.

"I'm brinin' the marshmallows," Eline said snickering glad that not much of the plan had been changed.

"So, why did you change your mind about the plan?" She asked Selesta now curious about the change in the plan.

"Well, I went to Gingotts and claimed my inheritance and found out I was the major owner of Hogwarts," She said as Eline began to smirk beginning to get the picture of what her Empress had in mind for the second assault on Dumbledore.

"So tell me is Hogwarts still as beautiful in the winter as it use to be?" Eline asked sporting a great big smirk on her face.

"Why Eline how dare you suggest that Hogwarts beauty has faded with the times, of course it's still beautiful in the winter," Selesta said feigning being insulted by her question.

"I plan on moving into Hogwarts on the night of September 1st," Selesta said with a devious smile on her face and the look of mischief in her eyes.

"Well then you're going to make an entrance aren't you?" Eline asked feeling that she already knew the answer.

"But of course, I have the familys' reputation to maintain," Selesta said her smirk only growing bigger.

Finishing her meal Selesta thanked Eline from the table and left the Dining Hall, she had an appointment with her father tonight after all and the Slytherin family was never late, figuratively speaking of course.

Selesta entered her rooms and changed into black leather pants, green shirt with a comfortably tight corset over it, finally she put on a black cloak with silver stitching. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looked she turned from the mirror and began making her way towards the front of the fortress. She loved how she was dressed but the main reason for her outfit was that one did not simply show up in front of their father badly dressed.

Arriving at the front receiving area of the fortress, Selesta looked around then closed her eyes and reached with her magic towards her fathers' magic, locking onto his magic she once again opened her eyes and apparated away with a pop.

**England, Riddle Manor**

Tom Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort was conducting a Death Eater meeting when an odd thing happened, someone apparated directly in front of all the Death Eaters and landed on the latest muggle brought in for torture.

What the figure said next confused all of the Death Eaters like nothing else they had encountered before.

Selesta landed at her destination and boy was the floor in need of some work, it was soft and not very stable she thought not even bother to look at the floor.

"Daddy, you really need to do something about the floor, it's not very safe," she said looking at her father with a cheeky grin on her face.

Voldemort was in shock, someone had apparated into his Manor and not only that she had called him daddy, who was she.

A feminine hand grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it back revealing startling green eyes and a face that resembled Tom Riddle and the late Lily Potter.

"Hi dad," She said.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.**

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone I am starting to get back into the rhythm of writing more often.**

**Chapter 17**

"Papa? Daddy?" she said but still got no response from Voldemort who was still sitting right in front of her blinking.

Selesta sighed and then said, "Emperor Dowager! Pull yourself together this instant." That seemed to do it because Voldemort suddenly snapped out of his stupor, he blinked looked at her and then yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him with her big green eyes.

Voldemort for his part started to panic when Selesta looked at him with her watery eyes. He just didn't know how to deal with crying women and even when he was married to Lily he had been horrible at comforting her during her crying spells.

"Don't cry!" Voldemort half yelled but restrained himself from yelling in a shrill voice.

Selesta stopped her crocodile tears routine and looked at her father with big, watery eyes.

"Again girl, who are you and how did you get past the wards?" Voldemort snarled getting irritated that she ignored his question. He finally got irritated enough and pointed his wand at her for not answering right away.

"You really don't recognize?" Selesta huffed her hands on her hips giving Voldemort her infamous glare.

"No! I do not, know answer the damn question," he snarled.

Selesta stood as straight as she could and then said," I am Selesta Ophelia Slytherin, only child of Lord Alexandros Slytherin and Lilian Grindlewald-Slytherin."

"Thump!"

Selesta looked at where her father had been sitting just moments before and blinked in confusion because the throne was empty.

"Dad?" She called puzzled by his sudden disappearance. She nervously looked down and found her father passed out on the floor in the most embarrassing pose. She pulled out her wand out and quickly sent a hex in the direct of her father.

Voldemort felt a hex and shot up from the floor and quickly and efficiently diverted the hex. Everyone in the room heard a squeal and turned towards the source. All of the Death Eaters blinked at the sight and then broke into peals of laughter. The hex that Voldemort had diverted had hit none other than Peter Pettigrew and the results of the hex were hilarious to see.

Peter was dressed in a frilly pink tutu, complete with pink tights, pink ballerina slippers, pink hair and make-up.

Once Voldemort got a hold of himself he look at Selesta and said," That was pretty good but did you have to throw such an evil hex at me, I'm your father after all."

"Well, if you hadn't passed out on the floor like a little girl I wouldn't have sent a hex in your direction at all now would I," She retorted.

" Oh, by the way can I have a Death Eater?"

"What?!" he yelled.

"No need to yell daddy, I only want one."

"Why?"

"Are you familiar with and Eline Prince? Well, she's retiring and I need someone to take her place and she picked her son. So can I have him, please, please, please!" She begged him while jumping up and down like a five-year-old.

"Fine," Voldemort said giving in to her cute begging.

"yay!" she said in a perky voice.

Suddenly Severus Snape came walking into the room and bowed in front of Voldemort kissing his robes, "I apologize for being late my lord but I was in the middle of Diagon Alley at the time of your call," he said fully expecting to be punished for being late but to his great surprise no curses came his way.

"Very well, Snape take your place in the circle," Voldemort said dismissively.

Severus got up and quickly took his place next to Lucius, "What's going on?" he asked him.

"His daughter wants a Death Eater for something," Lucius answered gesturing towards Selesta.

"His what?!?!" Severus snarled in surprise.

"Yes my friend I know, he has a daughter but from what little she has said to him when she got here I gather she has an army of her own and much bigger than ours," Lucius reported.

"Who is she anyway?" Severus asked puzzled of the sudden appearance of his masters daughter.

"Selesta Slytherin, that's what she said her name was," he replied with a shrug.

"Severus, congratulation you have been picked to go with my daughter," Voldemort said snapping Severus' attention from his conversation with Lucius.

"Take your mark off please," Selesta said looking at her father suspiciously.

"Fine," Voldemort conceded gesturing for Severus to approach.

Voldemort hissed something that Severus didn't understand but when he looked at his arm it was clear of any Dark Mark. Severus looked at his arm in shock, for most of his life he had had the dark mark and it was a shock to not have it on him anymore.

"Thanks, your comin' with me," The girl said grabbing Severus' robes on apparated with a shocked Severus in tow.

"Why that little," Voldemort began but than just shook his head in frustration.

_**Russia**_

A pop was heard and suddenly Selesta with her hand still around Severus' appeared.

"Welcome to Russia, Mr. Snape," Selesta said beginning to pull him towards the entrance of the fortress.

"Severus my baby," a feminine voice called.

Severus looked towards the voice and froze in shock, there, running towards him was his mother.

"Mother," Severus said in a shocked voice.

"Yep, it's me," Eline said in an excited voice as Selesta left them to get reacquainted.

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

"Has there been any news on Harry?" Albus asked getting more and more irritated as the days went by and his weapon was not found.

"No sir there has been no news not even a rumor and I think that it Voldemort had captured Harry he would be bragging," Arthur Weasley said in a sad voice thinking about Harry out there unprotected where something could happen to him.

Fletcher was in a corner listening to everything that was going on pretending to be drunk off his ass which was quite effective in turning everyone's attention away after all how much damage could a drunk do, if only they knew, he thought to himself laughing on the inside.

**Well everyone what do ya think?**

**Next chapter is almost finished so you wont have to wait that much okay.**

**See ya next chapter.**


	23. News

Notice!

**MY CAR WAS STOLEN GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! BY MY OWN SISTER! ALL MY FLASHDRIVES WERE IN THAT CAR! NEEDLESS TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE A DELAY IN THE STORY UNTIL I GET MY CAR AND THE REST OF MY STUFF BACK.**

**Sesshomaru's Angel Bride**


	24. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I can still wish can't I.

Authors Note: I am so sorry guys but my job schedule is a mess, I have been pulling twelve hour shifts back-to-back for about two and a half weeks almost every other day now and I am exhausted.

**Chapter 18**

**Severus POV:**

Severus Snape was not a man to be easily shocked but in the last hour he had received a lot of shocks. He was surprised he had not had a heart attack yet because the shocks were starting to pile up. First a girl apparates into the middle of a Death Eater torture session landing on top of the unlucky victim for the night and claims to be Lord Voldemorts' long lost daughter. His master had done something else that shocked him again, he had fainted like a five-year-old girl and landed on the floor in the most undignified position a leader could land in.

The girl called herself Selesta, Lily's daughter, my best friend's little girl, well not so little if you asked him she a very beautiful girl. At first I denied her identity in my head but then she started with Lily's signature move, the famous crocodile tear move. When I saw those fake tears it reminded me of how Lily used to manipulate his lord to get her way and at that moment he knew it was her.

'The girl was really a piece of work, throwing around hexes that have humorous results and then asking for gifts,' Severus thought absentmindedly.

**Regular POV:**

After getting his mark removed by Voldemort Severus was confused and slightly offended that he had just been handed over like someone who was a pet.

As soon as they landed at her home Selesta left an open mouthed Snape to get reacquainted with his long 'dead' mother.

Selesta walked inside and made her way towards the war room, upon entering she noticed the list of people that would 'escort' her on her outing to Dumbledores' home.

"This is going to be good," Selesta said to herself out loud giving the list a once over. All of the people chosen were relatively strong magically and around middle age for which she was grateful, 'no one that can have a heart attack during the mission,' she thought with a smirk.

**I know this was short guys but I will post again by the end of next week.**


	25. Chapter 19

AN: First of all I want to apologize to all of my fan for the long wait. First the power goes out in my area for 2 days, then my internet goes out for 2 weeks. I have had nothing but bad luck.

Dear readers I am getting to the part in the story that I want to include Russian and a bit of German in my story so I would like to know if any has any background in the languages and can translate some phrases. Send me a private message through my profile and label it with the title of this story in the subject area if you would like to help I don't trust online translators.

Chapter 19

"Severus, my baby," Eline yelled and pounced on the startled Severus. Eline grinned as she hugged Severus to herself.

Severus finally snapped out of his initial and started to try and pull away from his very excited mother.

"Mother, please let me go," the potions master said while trying to pry his mother's arms off of him.

"But baby, I haven't held you in a really long time," Eline said in a perky voice before finally letting him go. She stepped back and smiled at him once more before turning towards the fortress.

"Come on then," she said and began to walk inside.

Severus sighed in relief as his mother finally let him go and followed her inside. He was amazed at the size of the fortress as he stepped into the entrance hall, it was massive with ceilings higher than the ceiling of the great hall inside Hogwarts.

"This place is massive, and newbie's are always getting lost so pay attention Severus," Eline said leading him through the fortress to the dining hall.

"Why are we here?" Severus asked looking around the dining hall in a puzzled manner.

"Our lady General is taking a few people out tonight to let the world know that the Empress herself is ready to start playing the game," She said cryptically.

"wha.." Severus started before the entire hall became quiet. He looked around and noticed that everyone was standing and looking at the table that was sitting on a stone platform. Selesta stood in front of the table in a tight black outfit.

"Tonight, we will let Dumbledore know that I am still very much alive, that the line of Grindlewald lives on and that we have not forgotten his treachery," Selesta said and paused looking at all of the faces in the hall as they cheered. When they calmed down she began again, "My grandfather started us down this path and we will not degrade his memory by losing to that backstabber Dumbledore and his pathetic followers!"

"Yah!" Everyone cheered. Severus was amazed, she was just as charismatic as her father. That outfit she was wearing was also not doing him any favors, she looked 'HOT'. 'Get your mind out of the gutter Severus ,' he thought mentally slapping himself.

"Tonight, we let him know that what he has done to our family will not go unpunished, a life for a life, in his case a whole bunch of lives," She said.

"We will fight for those he killed in cold blood, for the civilians he had killed in my grandfather's name, for our honor!" She yelled the last part thrusting her fist into the air.

"YAH!" everyone yelled in agreement.

"Lady Eline," Selesta called out in a loud voice.

"Here, my lady," Eline said making her way towards the platform dragging Severus along with her.

"Have you chosen the team that go with me to tonight's debut?" Selesta asked her.

"I have , my lady," Eline said with conviction.

"Before that I would like to introduce to you my son, Severus Snape," Eline said beckoning for Severus to stand in front of the platform.

"Severus Snape welcome to our family, if you every need protection, help or sanctuary we will be there to help in your time of need. We are a family and we take care of each other like family, that is our way. We are each other's shadows, when one of us falls our shadow will be there to avenge us, do you accept this?" Selesta asked looking at him.

Severus looked at her and got down on one knee and said, "Yes, your majesty!"

Everyone in the hall cheered, another person had joined their family and for the first time ever Severus Snape felt completely accepted by others.

"Then welcome to the family," Selesta said smiling as Severus rose and moved to stand next to his mother.

"Lady Eline, if you would please name your selections," she said and waited.

"When I speak your name step forward," Eline said in a loud voice that carried around the hall.

"Weinerov, Shwartz, Straza, Dimitri,….." Eline continued until all fifty participants had been named and then she stepped back to let Selesta give her instructions.

"We are going to raise Dumbledore Manor to the ground, we will bring down the wards and destroy his precious home," she said in a calm voice.

"Make sure that if there is anyone inside of that house that they do not escape!"

"Understood!" She said.

"Yes, your majesty," The said together.

"And one more thing, be creative when you are destroying it okay," Selesta said in a perky voice.

" Let's get moving then," She said and began to make her way outside towards the apparition point followed by her strike force. All of them gathered together in a straight line.

"Ready, one, two, three," She said as they all apparated together towards their destination.

**More later.**


End file.
